minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Intellicraft/Ideas for Nether Update
As most Minecraft Gamers know, the 1.16 update will be focused around updatingThe Nether. I personally am very glad that this update is coming, as I have been wanting the Nether to be updated for a LONG time. Anyways, here is some ideas that I hope they could add in the update. I will also be updating this as I work on it, and will even add infoboxes. Blocks Nether Gold Ore Note: I am not listing the crafting recipes for certain blocks in this section. That instead will be mentioned in crafting. The Nether Gold Ore will be a variant of the Gold Ore. It would be found in the nether at elevations of Y 40 or below, as well in a few exposed veins near Lava Oceans. Upon breaking it one will receive 1-3 Nether Gold Chunks that can be smelted into Gold Ingots. The block itself can only be obtained by using silk touch, and smelting it only will give you 1 ingot. Heart of Nether Ore The Heart of Nether Ore is a very rare ore that can only be found touching Bedrock in the Nether. Upon breaking the or one has a 10% chance to receive a Nether Fragment. The chance does increase if one's pickaxe has Fortune on it. This fragment can be used either to create Nether Stars or Fire Conduits. Nether Conduit The Nether Conduit is a block that when surrounded by Gold Blocks and Magma will grant any players with a 60 block Radius Fire Resistance. Using Blocks of Netherite instead of gold increases the radius to 120 feet and will also make players immune to the Demon Guardian's Curse effect as long as they are within range. Items Nether Gold Chunk The Nether Gold Chunk can be smelted into Gold Ingots. They drop from Nether Gold Ore in rates of 1-3 without Fortune on a pickaxe. Entities Demon A Demon is a hostile mob that attacks players and villagers. They can be found roaming the nether, though they are rare. They are however far more common in Nether Fortresses and will typically spawn near the Demon Guardians. They attack with Netherite Swords and will occasionally be wearing gold or netherite armor pieces (though the latter is far rarer). They also have wings and fly around and attack very similar to Phantoms, with the exception of their absorption attack. They use this attack when they are low on health, and when they use it they will stand still in the air and emit a beam towards you that becomes less transparent and red as it is locked on to you. It takes 6 seconds for the Demon to fully lock on, and when it does it deals 8 hearts of damage to you regardless of difficulty and heals itself by 8 hearts. Demon Guardian Demon Guardians only spawn in amounts of up to three in Nether Fortresses. They are much bigger and bulkier versions of Demons, and attack pretty much in the same strategy, with the exception of dealing more damage and the sword also inflicting the Wither effect. Like Elder Guardians, they do not respawn after being slain, and will also give a player the Curse effect when a player enter a Nether Fortress. When a player is cursed, the number of Demon Guardians alive will flash across the screen much like the Elder Guardian does, and the effect's level will also e determined on how many Demon Guardians are alive. They also can spawn more commonly wearing Gold Armor and Netherite Armor and will almost always spawn wearing a Netherite Helmet. Effects Curse The Curse effect makes players unable to regain health naturally, and also makes any positive effects that a player receives have a chance to be immediately canceled. The chance is 25 percent in the first level of the effect, and increases by 25 percent per each other level. The maximum level the effect can have naturally is 3. If it is made stronger by commands, it will be a 100 percent chance of cancellation. Curse is given by Demon Guardians in a similar way that one receives Mining Fatigue from an Elder Guardian. Terrain generation and structures Ruined Portal A Ruined Portal is a rare naturally occurring block that can be found in the Overworld. It will be a partially built portal surrounded by Nether-related blocks as well as around 2 Magma Cubes and 1 Demon spawned around it. Nether Outpost A Nether Outpost is a building that can be found in Soul Sand Valleys. It is very similar in build to Pillager Outposts and always has 2 demons and a couple of Piglins spawned inside of it. The loot is similar to that of Nether Fortresses but has very small chance to spawn with 1-3 Netherite Scraps inside. Guardian Room A Guardian Room is one of the rooms that can generate occasionally in Nether Fortresses. Up to three can be in a fortress, and each houses one Demon Guardian. Inside the room is various chests filled with loot similar to those of a Nether Outpost, but have higher chances of containing Netherite Scrap, and might even contain Netherite Ingots. Crafting |box1-4 = |box1-8 = |box1-5 = Nether Fragment |box1-6 = |product2 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = Nether Fragment |box2-3 = |box2-4 = Nether Fragment |box2-5 = |box2-6 = Nether Fragment |box2-7 = |box2-8 =Nether Fragment |box2-9 = }} Category:Blog posts